moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nix Riley
' ' ⚔ The Lost Girl ⚔ ⚞ Current Life ⚟ ((Much like The Punisher)) Currently in her military career, Nix works under the command of Field Marshal Vincent Ravenwing, the Head Tactician of SI:7 and she also used to follow under Alexander "Talon" Marogos, who used to be one of the Shadowtalon Company's commanders who had placed her as his Captain of the Reconnaissance division. Nix had gained ranks within the SI:7 through vigorous agent training and experiencing mercenary and infantry work on the front lines for about fifteen years, giving her much knowledge and expertise in those two divisions. During her SI:7 training, Nix graduated at the top of her class through the training of ranged weapons, swordplay, hand-to-hand combat and stealth and has earned medallions from her hard work. Nix presently resides in Grizzly Hills but frequently travels between the barracks of the SI:7 and her forever beloved home in Grizzly Hills. Today, no one exactly knows where Nix Riley is now... She had dropped off the radar about a year ago after taking on an order in the Broken Isles and was never seen again. Maybe she went MIA, maybe she was killed or maybe she went into hiding from something big. Whatever it is, she will always live on in other people's memories for she has had a rough yet fulfilling life, a specific woman who was so interesting that she left marks within people's memories. Whoever decides to look for her today will probably have bad luck or...maybe they will find something horrible. Maybe they'll find a little girl, lost in her cold heart and fearful mind or maybe they'll find a woman so tormented by her past and the wars she had partook in that she has completely lost touch with reality. Maybe, just one day she'll come too again, like she has before or maybe she'll come back more sadistic than she has ever been. Only time will tell when Nix Riley will show her face again... Current Theme Songs: Nine Inch Nails: Where Is Everybody? Kaleo: Way Down We Go ⚔ Early Life ⚔ Nix’s early life started out great just like every normal young girl, until she hit the age of eight, to which everything practically fell apart for her. Nix Riley was born on an Alliance military base in Grizzly Hills. The half Northrendic half Arathi Alliance army brat made her first acquaintance with death at the age of eight. It was at that age when she witnessed the gruesome death of her parents at the hands of one of the most ruthless Defias Brotherhood members, Max Langton and his three followers: Clause "Cahoots" Nimitz, Ria and Cohen Black. Nix was the middle child of two other siblings; an older sister and a younger brother. Since Nix’s father was a retired SI:7 agent himself, the household was under quite a strict grasp. Her father had trained his children at a very early age at how to use weapons, s uch as bows, firearms, daggers and the art of fighting with a Katana sword. This spiked Nix’s curiosity deeply within the art of combat and stealth, causing her to follow in her father’s footsteps later on in life. The death of Maeva and Jackson Riley was pretty much due to Jackson having failed an assassin mission years ago while he was still an Agent. The killers hunted him down and killed him. After raping and defiling his wife, they killed her too. While this was happening Nix’s siblings, Scarlet and Ian, were out for a night hunting for game. Little did the Brotherhood members know, Nix was under her parents bed in the same room they had viciously murdered her parents in, sparking a flame within Nix that would became forever undying. After watching the savage murder take place and quickly escaping the now set-a-flame cabin the Brotherhood members caused as they left, Nix stood outside of her home, her father’s Katana, bow and quiver held tightly in her little arms while she watched the flames engulf her only home. As she stood there in the cool night, watching her house burn to the ground, Nix swore her revenge. Luckily for her, Max Langton was a pedophile. Since Nix had nowhere else to go and could not find her siblings, she decided to venture into the landscape of her homeland to seek out refuge. On the first night, Nix practically broke down. She screamed at the top of her lungs to the world in anger, pain and sadness. She screamed so long and so loudly that she practically shredded her vocal chords, which caused her to not speak for a few years afterwards. Since Nix had only learned how to hunt for food for only a few years, she had great trouble trying to survive within the harsh wilderness of Grizzly Hills. After a week, she was found lying under a small pine tree by a pack of saber-tooth wolves, wolves that are native to the land. Being so weak and unable to fight the wolves on her own, the wolves saw her as no threat and actually decided to bring her under their protection, accepting her as one of their own. The wolves practically raised Nix for almost ten years. The pack pretty much taught her how to hunt, eat and act like the wolves which, surprisingly, came pretty easy to Nix. At the end of one year, Nix was able to communicate with the saber-wolves quite well. Due to how she was eating, Nix's teeth began to turn unusually sharp for a human and her nails grew slightly longer than normal. Her hair grew long of course, but a few strands began to form into dreadlocks from being unkempt. This new look made Nix look quite feral and hardly recognizable as a young girl. By the age of eleven, Nix got her revenge. After training herself within the wild alongside the wolves, increasing her skills about how to use her father's bow, Katana sword and survival, Nix found herself tracking down the man who was in charge of her parent's death. It took Nix by surprise that the man who was in charge had actually bought a small cabin in the westernmost part of Grizzly Hills and, after some stalking and gathering as much information about the man as she could, she made her move. She stole some school girl cloths she had found back at the Alliance military base in one of the small schools where the children of the military parents went. After dressing as cute as possible; short plaid skirt, white tight shirt and pigtails as a hair style, Nix approached Max's home. After being invited in, Nix began to have intercourse with the man upon his bed. When he wasn't looking due to being too involved in the pleasure, Nix had swiftly pulled Max's sword from the side of his bed and stabbed it all the way through the middle of his chest. While she sat atop of him, half naked and pretty much half way through their intercourse, Nix glared down at her parent's killer and whispered to him while he bared his teeth down through the pain, "Look at me, Langston...take a good look at my face." Nix began to smile at the pain she was causing Max, who began to bare down so hard that his teeth began to crack and break loose from their sockets. "Look at my eyes. Look at my mouth. Do I look familiar. Do I look like someone you...murdered?!" Towards the end of Nix's small speech, she yanked the long-sword up more into Max's chest, cutting through his heart before pulling the sword completely out. Blood began to spray everywhere upon her body, soaking her from her head to her knees. While Max was quickly bleeding out, Nix had leaned her head back, smiling the entire time while enjoying every moment of the thrill of killing. ⚞ Family ⚟ UNDER CONSTRUCTION, STAY TUNED! ⚞ Early & Mid Adulthood ⚟ After her first kill, Nix retreated back into the forest to live among her wolf family for eight more years until she was banished from the pack for trying to fight the Alpha wolf for his position, which did not go well for her. At the age of eighteen, Nix was rescued by a woman from a near death experience. Nix had fallen off a very deep incline of a hill after running from the pack that wanted her dead, cutting both of her wrists and inner arms deeply on very sharp rocks and branches. She was quickly bleeding out at the bottom of the incline, dazing i n and out of consciousness until she was saved by a Harvest Witch who lived in a village of both Alliance and Horde members who wanted to get away from the war on both sides to live in peace with one another. After completely healing and gaining the woman's trust, she began to learn her ways of living. The woman went by the name of Moh Vander'Hoof. She was a Human but spoke fluently in both Common and Taurahe due to having more Taunka people in their village, natives to Northrend, than any other members of the Horde. After a year, Moh had taught Nix how to act Human again and began to re-civilize her, also teaching her how to speak in the tongue of the Tauren. Five months before her twentieth birthday, Nix left on her own via ship to the Eastern Kingdoms, finally arriving at Stormwind City. Moh had taught her as much history of each continent and each type of race as she could, making sure she did not miss out on anything before she left. After learning, Nix had remembered what she wanted to do for her career and adult life: Follow in her father's footsteps and become an SI:7 Assassin. By the age of twenty nine, Nix had graduated at the top of her class of assassins, making her one of the many great assassins of the Alliance. She continued her duty, cashing in contracts for gold and becoming rather wealthy from her job. By the age of thirty, Nix decided to explore different types of military fields. She took her leave from SI:7 and joined the Stormwind’s infantry for three years. After her boot camp training and rising up within the infantry ranks, Nix had met her first husband: Dryzn McTravis. When Nix had fallen pregnant with a baby boy, giving birth to him in August, she re-joined the infantry for two more years. A month before turning thirty f our, Nix had taken her leave from the infantry to fight for her home continent, joining the ranks of The Northrend Regiment. She continued to stay with this line of infantry, joining their recon division on the side, for three years. At the end of the third year that Nix had been with Regiment, her and her comrades were shipped to the new lands of Draenor. On arrival, they hit a massive storm at sea and their boat crashed into rigged rocks that was masked by heavy rain and darkness. Almost all of the crew had died, the storm and unfamiliar land separating Nix from the rest of the remaining survivors. By this time, Nix had became an expert survivalist, learning new things each time she set foot within unfamiliar lands. She survived in the harsh, strange environment of Draenor by the skin of her teeth, learning how to fight off different types of animals, know what types of natural foods were safe to eat by testing them on small animals she had captured, and made her own camp within the trees of the thick jungle. This is probably where she got the nickname ‘Monkey Girl”... After a few weeks within the jungle of Shadowmoon Valley, Nix stumbled across a small camp of the remaining survivors of her comrades. They lived on Draenor for a few months before sailing back to Northrend and burying empty caskets of their fallen comrades. Nix had taken her leave from The Northrend Regiment a few weeks after her arrival back home, taking a small retirement as she traveled back to Grizzly Hills to live with her son and husband. A few weeks after turning the age of thirty six, Nix had a huge fight with her husband, turning the fight physical. After the brawl, Nix left her husband for dead in their small cabin, which was now in shambles. She took h er six year old son, who had seen the entire fight and gave him away to a noble family that she knew for adoption, only visiting him on holidays. After this, Nix was on her own again. She left her old home and lived in the wilderness for a few months before going back to Stormwind and joining the Baradin's Vanguard for a few months, becoming one of their detainees after training in their infantry. After five months within the Vanguard, Nix went back home and joined the Kingdom of The Hills as a civilian, staying with them for only two weeks before going off on her own again within the wilderness. Nix then packed up and traveled back to Stormwind where she then joined the Shadowtalon Company after hearing about their recruitment through the SI:7, rising into the ranks and eventually becoming captain of their Recon division and a commander of the company alongside Commander Alexander ‘Talon’ Marogos and Knight-Champion Esarius Drakenhal, all following under Marshal Vincent Ravenwing. By the age of thirty seven, Nix remarried, marrying Dardros Tandril. She fell pregnant again with a baby girl, giving birth to her in October. Shortly after having the child, Nix abandoned her husband, divorcing him and leaving her nanny to take care of her baby girl, rarely seeing her. The girl is currenlty only one years old. Nix is now currently thirty seven and has moved onto joining The Stormblade Regiment after the Shadowtalon Company went their separate ways and having departed from the Ravenwing Initiative due to wanting to explore different job opertunities once again. She is now one of the Lieutenants of The Stormblade Regiment's Reconnaissance division. ⚔ Appearance ⚔ Google Art: http://tinyurl.com/nennczgtinyurl.com/nennczg (Body Type: Lita) Google Art:http://tinyurl.com/p9carzctinyurl.com/p9carzc (Eyes) Resting upon her shoulders and almost half way down her back, long dark red hair flutters helplessly within the weak breeze. A few strands of her hair shifted over the years after not being tended to and formed into dreadlocks, which are holding decorative colored strings, small trinkets, and a few small animal bones. Upon lightly tanned skin lays two deep emerald eyes that hold pure pain of past memories. The dark emerald eyes sweep across every room & place they are in, giving off a rather disturbed yet sad presents. Below those emerald eyes lay light brown freckles that sprinkle on one upper cheek, across the bridge of her nose and to her other cheek. Her nose is rather small and rounded, but fits her face perfectly. Moving down her face, pink dry lips lay to form an archer's bow in curve. A scar of a three clawed beast marks the left side of her face, starting from the top of her eyebrow and running along her cheek in curve, ending just at her jaw line. Nix is quite fit for a woman and her physical structure, that isn't hidden behind armor, proves that. Her physical structure shows that she has been through hell and back with vigorous amounts of training and war, leaving her very toned and muscular yet very attractive. She weighs 160 pounds and, despite her weight, she shows barely any fat besides the typical female breasts, hips, thighs, and a very light pouch on her stomach due to pregnancy, but her weight primarily comes from muscle mass. With her armor, Nix weighs about 170 to 175 pounds, depending on what she has on at the time. ⚞ Scars, Tattoos & Jewelry ⚟ Scars of beast's claws, swords and arrow piercings run along the softly tanned canvas of her body. A small scar from a brandi ng is shown on her outer right thigh, close to her right buttock. The branding is a symbol of the Defias Brotherhood and, by the looks of how sloppy the branding was made, it was most likely forced upon Nix's soft skin. A few scars of whip lashings overlap each other upon her back, making it hard to count exactly how many lashings she had taken. Upon the right side of Nix's body is a long detailed tattoo of her family's "symbol". She got this tattoo at the age of twenty in remembrance of her family, especially her father who had taught her about the symbol and where it came from. Tattooed upon her upper right thigh, Nix has a tattoo of her wolf Aiyana, who is lying in front of an old white oak tree. Nix had gotten this tattoo at the Tournament of Ages two years ago. A black widow spider in tattooed above Nix's left breast. This was done by her very close and oldest friend, Moh Vander'Hoof, at the age of twenty five. Nix had gotten this tattoo because she thought that it pretty much resembles her attitude and how she acts. Nix can be quite mean and dangerous (poisonous) when someone gets to close or pisses her off. The red hourglass shape on the spider indicates that Nix does have great patience but, like the hourglass, it forever gets smaller and smaller until Nix bites back. Nix's left nostril and eyebrow are pierced with one silver loop each. When Nix speaks, a silver ball seems to dance playfully upon her tongue, indicating that her tongue is pierced. ⚞ Armor & Weapons ⚟ (Ebonhold Armor) Shielding Nix's face from sight, a cowl made from a dark grey wolf's head rests upon Nix's head, sometimes a mask strapped to it, which covers half of her face for further coverage. The long furry mane of the wolf that is attached to the cowl is made into a cloak, the ends shredded and tattered over time. Nix usually wraps this long cloak around her when she becomes cold. The fur of the cloak is dark grey with streaks of white and black throughout the rugged fur. Strapped upon the front of both of her biceps and thighs are two daggers with black handles, grey leather straps wrapped around the handles for a better grip. Strapped upon the outer sides of both of her thighs are mini crossbows, already loaded with mini quivers strapped to Nix's thighs just below them. Some of the bolts tip's are covered in poisons from paralyzing poisons to poisons that eat away at the flesh and muscle of a living target. Both of these poisons start to work immediately once it comes into contact with the wound of the target. Depending on the situation, Nix dips her arrow and bolt tips into a mixture of the two poisons and a very light plague poison, which is just enough to cause the target to slowly become crazed as the wound begins to decay over time, slowly and painfully killing the target. Two Colt M1911 Silverballer guns with silencers and a mini scope are sheathed at both of Nix's hips, easily accessible but slightly hidden behind bags strapped to her belt. A long, jet black sniper's rifle is usually taken apart and packed safely within a long, black rectangular box that is seen with Nix wherever she goes while on duty. When not in the box, the gun is sometimes seen hanging by a black leather strap around the front of Nix's frame, her hands on the gun at all times while she is on guard. She usually only has her rifle out when on high ground and scoping out an area below or guarding something of importance. When Nix is not able to hold the rifle's box, she usually has one of her wolves at her side, the leather strap hanging around the large wolf's neck. Nix also wields her dark blue and black Gladiator Bow upon her back most of the time while on duty, but it depends on what she is doing. The long black and grey leather quiver clipped to the far right side of her hip. The arrow tips are also covered in the same poison s as the bolts of her mini crossbows. A few of the arrows are soaked in fuel and are ready to be lit on fire and other arrows and infused with cold ice via magic, which are used to freeze the target where they stand. Depending on what duty she is doing, she carries these different black metallic arrows with her. This bow was her fathers, which she took after her parents were murdered. A Katana sword is sheathed at the left of her hip. At the handle dangles a beaded, black leather string with red, blue & black beads upon the string. At the end of the string is two small metal charms. One is of a howling wolf and the other is of a moon. She added a Fox's tail and a few charms of people onto the sheath. This Katana was her father's sword as well, which she took after her parents were murdered. ⚞ Weapon Names ⚟ Nix tends to give her favorite weapons nicknames. Her sniper rifle's name is Nightingale, her Katana is Moksha, her black and blue bow is Last Kiss, her golden bow is Golden Cobra, and her red crossbow is Shark Week. One will occasionaly see her with her golden bow and red crossbow equipped, along with her katana and many other daggers and throwing knives, depending on what type of armor she wears. She obviously loves to have a complete matching armor set! ⚔ Wolves & Companions ⚔ UNDER CONSTRUCTION, PLEASE STAY TUNED! :D ⚔ Mental State, Alignment & Personality ⚔ Nix Riley's mental state isn't a very great one... She was diagnosed by a local Stormwindian(?) doctor as Psychopathic with Sociopathic tendancies after many analysts. The doctor even ordered for Nix to be cleansed by the church's Priests, to which had no avail. She was also diagnosed with PTSD and slight Schizophrenia. On The Scale of Evil ((OOCly a real scale)), Nix's mental state rests on the number thirteen as "Inadequate and Rageful". When Nix becomes rather angry, she stays angry until she can resolve what had caused her to become so rageful. This is usually the case when she's in battle, has had a very vicious fight or is very angry and drunk simultaneously. When it comes to revenge, she becomes rageful and doesn't calm down until she has gotten her revenge. This is usually satisfied once the other person(s) are dead, killed by her hands. Although Psychotic, Nix is very in touch with reality, even though her mental state is labeled and illness. She knows right from wrong, but has little to no remorse, empathy or any sort of fe elings towards anyone else. This is one of the major causes to her failed marriages. Since Psychopathic people are very skilled with lying and getting away with small to large things, Nix has a very easy time putting on a poker face. She can act as if she was a normal human being, acting as if shes very happy, sad, in love or showing compassion for others but in reality, she's quite numb inside, only taking enjoyment in other people's suffering. Due to this, she never really showed up for any types of funeral services. Even if she doesn't know the person, she would always smile down at the grave, laughing within herself at the misery of the saddened people around her. Due to Nix's mental state, she most of the times always has to bite down on her tongue when she doesn't get her way. This includes having to follow orders from her superiors. Why go into military type work if she has trouble not talking back? Well, for the killing of course. Since Nix really only has a passion for death, decay and destruction, Nix sought out to join the military because in her mind it'll be legal to kill enemies. She does side jobs for friends in need of course, but know one knows of her under the table killings and earnings of gold for targets. ⚞ Alignment ⚟ Nix's alignment is Neutral Evil, the "Malefactor". The personal code of a Neutral Evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. Nix follows most of these codes, fitting her quite perfectly as a Neutral Evil. She will, however, obey her superiors if it depends on her losing her job or not. The last thing she wants is to be kicked from the only job she loves and to become an illegal murdered. Nix believes that the way she is is quite normal, thinking that everyone around her should be just like her, even though she thinks she's better than everyone. This gives her the appearance of being quite a cunt when she speaks... ⚞ Personality ⚟ Nix's personality is one of a normal Psychopath but with Sociopathic tendancies. She lacks empathy, is emotionless when not trying to put on an act, is sometimes antisocial, very quiet, very rude, and sometimes very distant. Nix also has somewhat of a large ego, giving off her appearance as rather 'dickish' and quite rude, thus making up for her pretty dark sarcasm. Nix is also a good manipulator, thus easily acting "normal" and "showing emotions" when she puts on an unnoticeable act. She uses others to get what she desires, calling it "survival of the fittest." Nix is also very observant of her surroundings and can pick up on things with her senses others might not. She's agile, becoming intelligent as each day passes, and can learn things a bit more quicker than others. ⚔ Languages ⚔ Nix's first language she had picked up was obviously common, her native tongue. Nix had also learned how to speak Taurahe from her good friend, Moh Vander'Hoof. Since Nix was a quick learner she picked up on the hard language quite quic kly, speaking quite fluently with a slight commons accent. This is her second language. Nix can also communicate with wolves. Yes... Wolves. Since she was pretty much raised by wolves in her youth, she learned how they acted and how they communicated to other wolves. It's not quite a language but more of body language and stance. This is her third "language". ⚔ Quotes From Others & Motos ⚔ "She's pretty quick to chop a head off, then wipe the blood off" - Best friend Moh Vander'Hoof "When it comes to hatred and revenge, she's got a shit full." - Cohen Black "Fuckin' her enemy to death... That was her favorite weapon" - Clause “Cahoots” Nimitz "You, little girl... Are the most sexiest damn thing I've ever laid eyes upon." (Last words before death) Max Langton "A sword never kills anybody; it is a tool in her killer's hands." Jackson Riley "Live long, die strong, Miss Riley." Pherik Van'Calen ⚞ Motos ⚟ "Death twitches my ear; 'Live,' he says… 'I'm coming." "You can throw me to the wolves. Tomorrow I'll come back, leader of the whole pack." "It's only criminal if you're caught..." "Don't be a fool, just stab the tool." “Have no regrets, even if it’s regretful within other people’s eyes. Take chances and live in the thrill of life.” ⚔ Off Time Activities ⚔ While off duty, Nix loves to go hunting, do leather working and fur trading, boxing, sparring, and aerial technique fighting, drinking a few alcoholic drinks with her friends and comrades, people watching, and playing with her wolves. She also likes to read and write short stories. ⚔ Nicknames ⚔ Nix tends to always adopt new nicknames from other people. A few of her nicknames that she is usually recognized by are Nixie, The Lost Girl, Red Beauty, Phoenix, Lady of Wolves, Wolf Girl, and Quick Shot. She even adopts a few nicknames from her enemies as well such as Bitch and Cunt! How wonderful, right? *snickers* ⚔ Theme Song(s) ⚔ ~Fighting/Epic Themes~ -The Grand Duel (Full Version) : Kill Bill -In the House, In a Heartbeat : John Murphy -Seizure of Power : Marilyn Manson (Resident Evil) ~Personality Themes~ Love, Fury, Passion, Energy : Boy Hits Car (Main theme) The Day I Tried To Live : Soundgarden In The Pines : Janel Drewis Get Jinxed : League of Legends Music Alt-J : Hunger Of The Pine ~For Her Comrades~ -I See Fire : Ed Sheeran ⚔ Signature(s) ⚔ Nix Riley's signature in cursive and normal text. Depending on what she is signing, she will either put Commander, Agent or Captain in front of her name. "Commander Nix Riley", "Agent Nix Riley", "Captain Nix Riley". She will put either "N" or "N.R" if she is signing a letter or document to a friend who knows her first and last name. The font of her signatures are also the same as her writing in letters or documents. She also has the ability to change her font when she needs to be incognito so that no one recognizes her hand writing. She is a left handed writer. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:SI:7 Agents Category:SI:7 Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:The Stormblade Regiment